Observe
by ciacconne
Summary: "The fuck." These were the only two words eloquent enough to express his befuddlement. Tsukishima's pov. Kagehina.


**Observe **  
HQ! Kageyama/Hinata. 2000+ words. The sequel to "Little things" (which is hosted on AO3 because it's porntastic; "Little things" is also the sequel to "Where?" so check it out!). Sorry, no outrageous warnings this time unless you count this being in Tsukishima's pov. Oh boy. For the fourth week of the kagehinakage month, prompts: end; so, when's the wedding? _"The fuck." _ _These were the only two words eloquent enough to express his befuddlement._

-o-

In the end, they weren't careful enough.

-o-

Tsukishima liked to observe. It was a form of entertainment. It just so happened that his entertainment was two idiots playing volleyball. This should be a good enough reason to justify himself when it came to watching them. Since he spent quite a bit of time with this, probably more than what was considered healthy, he noticed something particularly… interesting.

Kageyama and Hinata didn't get along, at least at first. When they did, there still remained that tension that obviously represented their rivalry. It was manifesting in very strange ways lately. There was a saying: keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Hinata, either because he was a tactless idiot or an oblivious idiot- whichever, it didn't matter- he'd been inching closer and breaking into Kageyama's personal space.

It was to be expected. They were becoming friends. Best friends. So what? But it was difficult to ignore; the amount of physical contact had increased over time. It began with simple brushes. Their shoulders would brush when they would pass by each other. Normal. Sometimes, after they finished racing, one would lean his elbow on the other's shoulder for support. Also normal. It evolved to them leaning into each other, sitting side-by-side, to talk and again, that was normal. What wasn't was how often this happened; they would do this even when they did not _want _to talk.

Furthermore, when Kageyama would scold Hinata for god knows what mistakes during their practices, he would grip his head or some other body part and while that was typical for them, that treacherous hand always lingered a little too damn long. When it gripped - no, cradled - Hinata's face, it seemed to want to memorize the very contour of his jaw and feel the soft skin of his cheeks before letting go. As time passed, these moments lasting longer, they seemed to stare into each other's eyes, conveying messages he couldn't decipher. They had something to hide.

It bothered him far more than he'd like to admit. He might actually have to do something about this. If he thought they were doing something suspicious, he was obligated to remark upon it. But, if it turned out to be nothing, then he'd be wasting everybody else's time. If what he thought about them happened to be true, then he was entitled not to subject himself or anybody else to it in case it progressed past what they were doing now. Lastly, if he didn't like it, then he had to say something about it anyway.

When he found the perfect opportunity to deal with this situation, passing by Kageyama between classes he didn't have in common with Hinata, he took it. Despite being surrounded by the other students, he finally asked:

"So, when's the wedding?"

He was expecting Kageyama to react in one of these three ways: he would get irritated and brush him off; he would get seriously pissed and tell him off; he would get embarrassed and physically assault him.

Kageyama did neither. Instead, he gave Tsukishima what the team had dubbed as his scariest, scheming smile and replied, "In the future, probably."

Then Kageyama refused to acknowledge him any further as he trudged his way over to his next class.

"The fuck."

These were the only two words eloquent enough to express his befuddlement.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked curiously. He glanced over his shoulder; Yamaguchi was walking up to him.

"I don't know," he replied. It was true. He didn't know what was happening.

-o-

After spending an inappropriate amount of time thinking about the last interaction with the idiotic king, Tsukishima concluded that to make sure it wasn't entirely in his head, he needed to watch the pair for a much longer time and not just on the court, but off it as well. This may or may not involve him stalking them. No. To him, he was merely gathering more information.

On the court, the only thing that remained constant was the lack of respect Hinata had for Kageyama's space. Kageyama wasn't even bothered by it. He seemed to welcome it. Despite how awkward Kageyama was, Hinata was entirely too enthusiastic in teaching Kageyama how to act like a normal human being when it came to any form of affection, except certain forms of affection may or may not be appropriate at times. Kageyama seemed all too content to allow himself be taught by Hinata. They were two fucking parasites feeding off each other. Gross.

Perhaps they were simply adapting to each other's needs. Hinata liked to be praised. Kageyama wanted to reward Hinata's behavior, so he praised him. Hinata didn't like the way he praised him, so Kageyama changed it. Less with words because that would only result in Hinata coming up with retorts that would eventually lead to them yelling at each other and fighting and that also lasted longer too-too many tangled limbs, too many glimpses of bared skin, too many lingering moments. It should have been expected, but still. They were too used to this.

Eventually, he spotted the two having lunch on top of the school building. He sneaked his way up the stairs and placed himself in a position where he could see them, but still be hidden. By then, those two weren't just having lunch. Perhaps they were having each other to satisfy a different kind of appetite.

Kageyama was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wired fence. Hinata was perched on his lap, his back pressing against Kageyama's chest. Kageyama's chin rested on his head and his long arms were wrapped around his middle. That familiar large hand was slowly slipping under his shirt, doing unspeakable things. Hinata was nonchalant about it, grabbing one of his pork buns beside him and taking a couple of large bites. Finally, perhaps to distract himself from Hinata's loud and annoying munching, Kageyama spoke.

"So guess what happened at school today."

"You got a better score at math than me?"

This earned Hinata not a smack to the head, but a pinch to his stomach as he declared his discomfort with an "Ouch".

"Try again, dumbass."

"Did someone find out about us?"

"Good job."

"Fuck you."

"Later."

Hinata blushed furiously. This, this was gold. Tsukishima could interrupt them at any moment now, to bask in their utter humiliation, but he needed to hear the rest of what they had to say before doing anything. If they had hid it for this long, it was less likely they would allow themselves to get caught again. If they could find some way to relate it to volleyball, they were surprisingly quick learners.

"So who?" Hinata was fidgeting with his pork bun, nearly dropping it on his lap.

"The worst possible person ever, but don't worry. I was prepared. It was Tsukishima."

"Shit."

"Let me finish. You wanna hear what he said?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"He asked me, 'So, when's the wedding?'"

"Yeah? What did you tell him? It better not be embarrassing!"

"I said, 'In the future'."

"You suck at this joking stuff."

"Shut up. I told you, I had to be prepared. It caught him off guard. But then I realized I wasn't kidding. What do you think?"

"I think that's awesome."

"I thought so."

"Scheming Kageyama."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Now. He could ambush them now. But something stopped him in his tracks. Hinata abandoned his pork bun and was twisting and squirming in Kageyama's lap. Then he was craning his neck up, almost as if offering…

Kageyama began to kiss his neck and that hand of his, the same hand under Hinata's shirt, it was sliding down, disappearing into Hinata's pants. It was the most disgusting thing Tsukishima had ever seen. It wasn't because it was so totally gay, which it was. He wasn't homophobic. He didn't give a shit about that.

He was utterly grossed out because it was _them_.

He left. He'd get his revenge for this later.

-o-

For the next few days, he had a hard time isolating Kageyama. Hinata was subconsciously protecting him, hanging around all day with him, even in Kageyama's classes, sometimes latching onto him like he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. His hands were everywhere, but the most obvious of places- on Kageyama's shoulders, his head, his back and the king was actually enjoying it if that subtle smirk of his was anything to go by.

This ultimately pissed Tsukishima off. Not because Kageyama was enjoying it, but the arrogant way he went about it. Kageyama acted like he was entitled to this, to being treated justly and to some extent, Hinata.

In the end, he had to wait for the perfect opportunity again. This one time Hinata waltzed his way to the bathroom (hopefully to urinate, since he wasn't rushing to puke), leaving them alone in the hall again, Tsukishima decided to strike.

"Are you serious about the wedding or you're just fucking with him?" he asked calmly, as he approached Kageyama, making his entrance as smooth as possible. The king glanced up from his cell and to Tsukishima's delight, the king reacted. Kageyama was pissed.

But there was something different about this. He looked positively murderous. "What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

"I mean, it's kind of obvious, isn't it? You're taking advantage of his feelings for you, everything about him, really. You said so yourself. With you, he's invisible."

Kageyama stared at him for an obscene amount of time, his expression unreadable. Then he said, "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." He paused and shrugged. Carelessly. "I suppose you could say we're really just fucking around."

There it was again. That scheming smile. That same smile that told too many dark secrets. Just _what _were they doing behind closed doors other than fucking around? Maybe he didn't need to know this. Maybe this wasn't worth it.

He decided to change tactics. "What is wrong with you?" he asked plainly. "Are you so stupid you can't see what's happening in front of you?"

"If you're referring to Hinata's feelings for me, let me fix that little loose story for you, stupid," Kageyama smirked. "_I'm_ the one who confessed to that guy. He's mine."

"You?" Tsukishima had to laugh. It made absolutely no sense. Just why-

"I never need to doubt it," Kageyama said softly. He sounded lightheaded, maybe delusional. Others would call it being in love. "He already proved his feelings for me a while back."

Suddenly, Tsukishima experienced that horrific flashback of them making out on top of the school building. He was so disturbed by it that he stepped back.

"That's disgusting," he said finally. This wasn't funny anymore. This was…too personal. Things that were too personal tend to get under his skin. No. Not dealing with this shit.

He turned around and simply left. Again. Couldn't bear it.

-o-

After relieving himself, Hinata happily slipped out of the bathroom and searched for his boyfriend. Kageyama was waiting for him in the hall. His boyfriend was smiling, obviously pleased with himself. Right then and there, Hinata knew what had happened. After Kageyama had told him about Tsukishima, they've both been on guard. Tsukishima could pick on him at any time, but he usually preferred a tougher target: his prickly boyfriend.

"Did he finally leave you alone?" Hinata asked. He joined his boyfriend and resisted the urge to tackle him with a hug.

"Yes."

Hinata beamed. "You really were prepared!"

"I'm not going to let our little thing get in the way of volleyball. Sorry."

"No, that's cool. I feel the same way." Hinata really did. It was why they worked so hard to keep their relationship a secret.

Kageyama stared at him for a moment. His blue eyes shined. He reached out and pulled Hinata into an embrace. With one hand gently holding his face, he kissed Hinata. The kiss left him so dizzy and breathless.

"That's why I love you."

End.

-o-

AN: Oh my god. I'm technically done with this series. Until the next series related to this one has started. But still. Oh my god. Now to make sure this is canon compliant… time to reread the manga.


End file.
